My Girl
by son of jupiter 123
Summary: Started to re-write this for improvement on my grammar, and to give it another go. Read and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Peeta

She's my girl. She just doesn't know it yet. My name's Peeta, leader singer and guitarist for the band Nazareth. My love you ask, is Katniss. I meet her when our drummer, Haymitch, got too drunk, and I asked if anyone could play. A girl, around my age of nineteen, came up and said she could.

So, she played for the rest of the concert. She was real good. I gave her my jacket, autographed of course, and my number. In case she wanted to hang out. She called a few times, and I offered to take her out to lunch. She agreed, and we had a good time. We talked about our lives as kids and now. She said she was single, and was looking for a job as a musician. Both were interesting for me.

I told her I maybe able to help her, given two or three weeks. She quiet literally jumped for joy when I said that I might get her that job. So, she's my girl, even she doesn't know

Katniss

I can't wait for Peeta to call! He said he could get me my dream job. Ever since I heard Nazareth at sixteen, I've wanted to become a musician. And, after seeing them a month after their first album, _Face of the Earth, _became a best seller I realized I had a crush on Peeta. But what are the odds he would even go out with me if I asked him? It seemed pretty slim for me. But if he could get me a record deal, then I might, just might if I can manage it, ask him out. I remember when I first meet him

_Flashback_

Me and my best friend, Ruth, were at our first Nazareth concert. We all laugh as the drummer, Haymitch, slumped forward on his drum kit. But when they carried him off, I knew this was serious. The lead singer, Peeta, stepped forward and asked if anyone could play the drums. I stepped forward, saying I could. He helped me on stage.

"Do you know any of our songs?" He asked me.

"Yes. I brought my iPod if I forgot." He nodded.

"Good." He gave me a list of songs they were playing, and we started playing. After the concert, he gave me his jacket, autographed, along with his number.

"In case you want to meet or anything." He said to me before hugging me.

_End flashback_

Oh, if only he knows how much he means to me. One of these days, I'll be his girl. Someday.


	2. Chapter 2

Peeta

"Come on Snow, just give her a contract! She is really good!" I was trying to keep my promise to Katniss and get her a recording contract, but the head of my label, Mr. Snow, won't give her one.

"Peeta, she plays on stage on time, after your drummer had too much brandy, and thinks she's a star. She is just not star material in my eyes." That pissed me off, but I kept my temper...for the moment.

"Look, she plays guitar, drums, keyboards, bass, and sings. What more you need? Plus, she is hotter than hell! She'll sell a millions albums if you just give her a chance!"

He refused to budge. I thought for a minute before making him an offer.

"Okay, than let's make a deal than." He leaned forward, now interested. Making deals is his specialty.

"Go ahead." Hook, line, and sinker. I have him now.

"Let her make a demo. If I can get her to sell a thousand albums with out me singing or writing any music or lyrics, than will you give her the contract?" I know I would be allowed to play, I've done it with other artist who Snow signed. He thought for a minute.

"Okay Peeta, if she sells a thousand albums, with only you playing guitar, then she can have her contract." Yes!

"But, if it's a flop, then you lose your contract." Wait, what! If she fails, I lose making music! I think on it for a minute, before making up my mind.

"You have a deal Snow." We shook hands and the deal was official.

Katniss

I got home from my job at the music shop and hit the sofa. Ever since Nazareth's live album became available, everyone ran to the shop and bought the live album. Even my family, because I got credit for drumming and back vocals for the rest of the songs. Even though I love my job, being surrounded by instruments and albums, I wish I was a real musician.

My phone rang, and I picked up. I didn't even check the caller I.D. I wished I had.

"Katniss, this is Peeta." Oh my god! Peeta just called me! I jumped up from the sofa and tried to act cool.

"Hey Peeta. What's up?" Oh, I wished I had said something else.

"Well, how about you meet me at the park so I can tell you in person." Tell me what!

"Sure. See you there." I said, kind excited.

"Cool." He chuckled and hung up. Wait, what do I wear? I decided on a summer dress, even thought it's Spring, and my best pair of shoes. Well, here goes nothing.

* * *

**R&amp;R!**


End file.
